Dora's 14th Birthday: The Eternal Ordeal Part 1
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: Shrek is reunited with his long lost friend, only to find out that he has been kept prisoner for the past 10 years on this unknown planet, and that they will never be able to leave it.


Dora's 14th Birthday: The Eternal Ordeal

Chapter 1: "Nice tits, honey."

Shrek had started sprinting towards the vague figure of a donkey, tears were flowing out of his eyes as he got closer and closer to his furry friend. "Donkey!" screamed the ogre, Donkey didn't' hear him, it had seemed as if he had grown older, maybe by a decade or so, but Shrek didn't even notice, he could recognize his long lost friend despite his age. The vague figure finally revealed itself, it look at the green friend running towards it, and asked a question that didn't need to be answered. "Do I smell onions?" and at that moment Donkey started crying, they had been reunited after so long. Shrek didn't even know what to say, he saw his friend die in an explosion of semen, his body had completely disintegrated before his eyes, and yet here he was, hugging that same donkey. Shrek wanted to penetrate him so bad (no homo), he hadn't seen him in so long, Donkey felt the same way, but neither one of them expressed their feelings to each other. Diego had finally caught up to his green friend, and admittedly he felt a little jealous at the moment, for he too felt much love for his green homie but had never gotten an opportunity to admit that to him. Diego patiently waited for their embrace to end, and once it did Donkey explained everything that had taken place during the past 10 years. "When Donkey Kong had defiled my interiors by filling them with his offspring, he decided to spare me, and right before his semen made me explode, he teleported me to the edge of this universe, to keep me hostage. Donkey Kong often visited me and demanded that I would let him drink some of my semen, claiming that 'Due to you being a Donkey, and on average having the biggest dick in the animal kingdom, I believe that drinking your cum will help my dick grow to sizes my enemies could only dream of. I will keep you alive as long as you never jack off, and instead store up your cum for me whenever I come and ask for it. If not, I will simply kill you right here and right now.' I had no choice but to accept his humiliating conditions, and I haven't been able to escape this empty yet beautiful planet for the past 10 years, whenever I even make an attempt of escape, _they_ come down from the sky and keep me in a tiny dog house for 2 months. Eventually, I stopped trying to escape, I stopped thinking about escape, eventually… I stopped thinking at all." The tears started flowing again, and Shrek came over to comfort him. Diego looked down at Donkey's dick, he noticed that it had bite marks all over it, it looked like a rotten tomato, and he noticed that there was some brown hair left on its tip. "Alright, let's get the fuck out of here, we need to get back my mother." Jesus said. Jesus noticed that the atmosphere of this planet was extremely thick, so he charged his 『 POGO DICK 』and launched himself upwards, Donkey panicked "STOP IT, _THEY_ WON'T LET YOU LEAVE" and at that same moment Jesus smashed right into some invisible barrier preventing him from leaving the planet and then some loud bollywood music could be heard coming from everywhere at once.

Jesus flew back from the barrier and landed back right where he jumped from, instead this time there was a giant crater in that spot. Jesus was at a loss for words, he had no idea what had just taken place. "What have you done, what have you done?!" Donkey said angrily. "YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Donkey started running as fast as he possibly could, he had folded his dick in a way that it almost served as 100 extra legs, making him break the sound barrier and somehow surpass the speed of light. Shrek had never been taught such a technique when he studied dickjutsu. Donkey had ran back into his tiny dog house and had started to shake violently out of fear. "M-M-Maybe they'll s-s-spare me if I stay in here and show them I wasn't the one who tried to fucking escape, y'all should run, you can't defeat _all_ of them, there are too many of _them_. Shrek and co. turned around to look back at the thousands of small spaceships coming down from the sky, he noticed that all of the ships had a weird logo, with a large T and a red background behind it, there were some words below that T but they were too far to read. The gang was being shot at with white hot lasers. They all fell to the ground and covered their house, then what looked to be the mothership of them all slowly descended upon them, still playing that shitty bollywood music. The cockpit opened, and a staircase materialized itself in front of the ship, and then what looked to be a dancing alien with a shiny silver body laid a carpet upon the staircase. And from there descended what looked to be a man of indian origin with a mustache that went across his whole face, that logo that the gang saw before was on the uniform that each member of what seemed to be a group of intergalactic mercenaries wore.

The man spoke in a very proud voice "I am the captain of all these mercenaries, our gang of mercenaries goes by the name T-Series, our reach in this universe goes far and wide, we are everywhere, and we were given orders from Donkey Kong to make sure you never leave this planet. He promised to manufacture multiple replicas of ThePunisher6000 for us if we were to succeed in keeping you here, and I doubt you can possibly offer us something greater than that." Shrek flinched when hearing the name of Donkey Kong's old artificial dick, he remembered the pain it had caused him and the fact that he had been locked in a frozen block of semen for 10 years because of it. The metal dancing alien saw that slight bit of movement, and quickly pointed his gun towards the green figure. "Calm down, Howard." Said the captain. "Where is the donkey with the big dick? We're assuming he's the one who tried to penetrate our barriers again. Where is he hiding?" The bollywood music was still playing Diego grew impatient "nigga can you turn that shit off?" Before he even finished his sentence an army of indian tech support and a few alien gangsters charged towards the squad. In fear the squad ran as fast as they could away from the mobsters, Shrek ran backwards and shouted "fix this pornhub account." as he thrusts 『 DRILL DICK 』his 20 foot punisher spun forward forming the shape of a drill and stabbing 10 mobsters behind them. But they were not fast enough, T-Series deployed their pogo dicks and a squad of 20 T-Series members bounced closer to the gang on the dick as they extend up and down. Donkey was yet to be found, as he was still hiding in the tiny doghouse. The shitty bollywood music was still playing, except now the bass had become much louder and was shaking the very surface they were standing on. At this moment donkey remembered the times his uncle made him shake like that using his penile shaft.

Diego, Shrek, Dora, and Jesus were still running, They had formed a triangle formation to make sure that they couldn't be attacked from any sides, to make sure that each and every one of them was looking after each other. They stopped running, and using their dicks as shields they imitated some ancient Roman defense formation, and created a large rubber barrier around all 3 of them, it would be long before T-series would be able to break through their barrier, as they had even reinforced it using many layers of sperm shields. During the limited time that the three of them had, they tried to think of a plan.

"There are too many of them, our shield can't hold forever. We need to find a way to get out of here" said the one with layers. Jesus proposed that they should just fight them all off, but neither Diego or Shrek agreed with his idea because they understood just how naive a child like Jesus could be. "How about we dig our way back to the tiny dog house, and convince Donkey to escape with us?" Shrek flinched at the mention of his friend, he had seen what Donkey Kong had done to him, how it had changed his friend for good, and clenched his fist in anger. "He's not the same cheerful Donkey I remember, he's completely different, he's terrified of Donkey Kong's power." Diego wasn't sure how to respond to Shrek's sudden surge of emotions, so instead Jesus spoke. "All the more reason to stop him." A sudden jolt hit their barrier, which was supposed to be as hard as titanium.

The three of them in a surge of panic quickly started digging downwards, they knew exactly which direction the tiny dog house was, they could smell Donkey's rotten penis from a mile away.

Donkey was still cowering in fear, using a soundproof sperm shield because if not he would've gone deaf from the shitty bass boosted bollywood music. The ground beneath him started shaking, and then out from the ground came all three members of the greatly renowned "big-dick crusaders" Donkey's whole body had a sudden and violent jolt as soon as he saw them. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" The big dick crusaders ignored his vile remark and grabbed him by the tail, then by using the『 DRILL DICK 』Jesus dug a bigger and deeper hole, which once again was protected with an extra layer of a soundproof sperm shield to block out the shitty bollywood music. The three of them took refuge inside the war bunker, and tried to convince Donkey to help them escape. "There's no way, we can't leave here, and we cannot possibly defeat Donkey Kong, you can't even break space-time here to create a portal to get out of here. We can't leave here, and even if manage to escape only a fate worse than death would await us at the end of our journey. T-Series sees everything, T-Series is everywhere, T-Series is in full control of this very universe, and we will never escape their grasp." Silence fell upon the dick crusaders. Shrek, at the sight of seeing his friend in his most desperate moments, decides enough is enough. "Alright, fuck this planet then." As soon as the words came out of his mouth Shrek burrowed his dick into the surface of the anonymous planet, which was about to disappear off the face of the universe. 

Shrek nutted into the ground so hard that his nuts shrunk to half the size they were before, he came so violently his grunt could be heard from everywhere at once, but he didn't stop there. Shrek was still nutting and was still rubbing his dick, breaking the sound barrier with each stroke, and then he nutted a 2nd time. The big-dick crusaders could hear what sounded like molten lava coming rising from the ground beneath them, and as soon as Shrek realized there was no need to nut any longer he instantly used the overused special move『 POGO DICK 』and rammed right into the T-Series barrier, but right before he could reach that barrier a metal dancing alien teleported right in front of him, and using the very tip of his pinky finger he completely stopped Shrek's momentum and sent him right back down to the tiny doghouse. The shitty bollywood music had finally fucking stopped, and the very absence of the shitty bollywood music made it feel as if time itself had stopped. Meanwhile the mercenary captain had hired a large portion of his army to suck out Shrek's white hot cum. The pain the mercenaries felt was indescribable, and they would probably end up creating some new plague just because of what they were doing, but their dedication to their captain meant much more than that to them. Shrek lay upon the now destroyed dog house, looking up at the metal dancing alien. The captain spoke to the alien "Howard, teach him a lesson he'll never forget, make him understand why he shouldn't fuck with the leader of the universe."

Howard spoke to the onion smelling ogre "you have two choices." Shrek looked at the alien in a confused way. "Either you surrender yourself to us, and live the rest of your lives as prisoners of Donkey Kong, or me and you have a one-on-one deathmatch, and if you win we will let you leave. But if you don't, then it wouldn't make a difference since you would never even hold a candle to Donkey Kong's power if you can't defeat me." Shrek accepted, but on one condition. "Yeah okay homie just give me a day and my dick should in battle conditions, my balls are drained right now." Howard respectfully accepted Shrek's terms, for Howard wasn't a coward, but a warrior. Howard's loyalty to Donkey Kong wasn't out of fear, but out of respect for his unlimited power. Howard respected those stronger than him, so what he said wasn't a bluff. If Shrek were to win this deathmatch the big-dick crusaders would be able to leave the planet, and T-Series would stop hunting down the crusaders. But it would not be that easy, for Howard had been studying the arts of dick-jutsu long before the big-dick crusaders had even gained their powers. Although, there was one thing that Shrek had over Howard, and that was his lust to feel Dora's pussy once again.

The End (of chapter one)


End file.
